The Writer's End
by MeganAgent13
Summary: All I have to say is...NEVER DRINK MOUNTAIN DEW BEFORE WRITING A STORY! It does thing to your mind!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Writer's End

It was nearing the end of school for MeganAgent13; or Meg, as her friends called her. She was absolutely gonna miss her buds. But, she was really happy to get a chance to write more of her romance story I Know You. Meg sighed inwardly. That was her most popular story ever. She loved how it was unfolding into a scenic plot. Each day was filled with new ideas and old ones being thrown to the wind or taken into comsideration. But today, she was going to write the new chapter. The chapter where Kowalski would finally propose to Juliette.

After drinking half a bottle of Mountain Dew at the end of the year pool party for her school choir, Meg was expecting enough energy to get an idea. But when she got home and onto her computer, nothing. Not one idea. How should she start it? Should there be more or less tension between the couple. If so, how much? Should Juliette cry? All these questions confused her sooo much! She was reduced to banging her head against the wall saying, "Oh god of Mountain Dew! Please, give me an idea!" Really, it didn't work like she thought it would.

Meg sat back in her chair and stared blankly at the computer screen. Nothing but one word on the page: Chapter. "Grrrrrr! I give up!" Meg finally shouted as she slammed her head against the keyboard. As she looked up to see the mess of jumbled words, she stared in shock of what was there.

_Chapter: The Writer's End._

Okay, call her crazy, but she was pretty sure her head didn't hit only those specific keys. With the size of her head, there should have been something like: yhyuhjyuhjyyjkftrjyug. Plus, the title was very creepy. _The Writer's End,_ made chills go down her spine. Then, without warning, more letters came up on the screen:

_Scary, isn't it Megan?_

Oh yeah, it was definately scary! Her hands weren't touching the keyboard! Then a thought came into her head. "Oh no! Someone hacked the system! Maybe it was 101 giraffes!" she said aloud. Who knew she could be so mean? Just then, more letters came on the screen:

_Ha! 101 giraffes could never do anything compared to my brilliant evilness!_

"What? Did it, whatever it was, just hear me?" Meg thought aloud. Then, guess what? More letters:

_Yes, Meg. I heard you. I have been spying on you for months with state of the art looky lou technology._

Oh no, Meg thought. She knew exactly who it was. She remembered it clearly from The Operation DVD Premiere. The only villian who ever said anything as stupid as looky lou.

"Dr. Blowhole!" Meg said angrily. "What the &*%$# are you doing on my computer system?"

_No, musn't use naughty language, Megan. Your mother would be so cross._

That outraged Meg to the point of exploding. How dare he insult her mother like that! If he had been spying on her for months, he would know perfectly well that her mother was...gone. She slammed her fist into a table nearby.

_And now we're using violence to channel anger. Hmm...not very nice, Megan. Tsk Tsk. _

"Get out of my computer, Fishface!"

_No. I don't think I will. You see, I have seen your stories. And from them I have learned that you are one of the biggest penooin fans ever. I also know that you particularly like one pengooin. Your oh so dear Kowalski._

Meg went silent for a moment. Well, she couldn't help it for one thing! Kowalski was smart, cute, and funny. (That was probably just her, though)

"Okay, so where are you going with this? Sure, I like Kowalski? So what?"

_Oh, you don't just like him, Meg. I know you. Hmm...a bit ironic considering that's your story's title. And from your story I know you adore him. You wish you were a pengooin yourself, just to be with him. _

"Hey! I never said anything like that!"

_Oh please! Anyone who spent ten seconds with you could tell that's what you're thinking!_

"And anyone who spent five seconds with you could tell that you're a thumbless, one-eyed PSYCO!" Meg had to smile at herself. That was a good comeback.

_Anywho, onto what I was saying. You've probably read MasterMindHunter's story about her getting captured by yours truly._

"You mean The Capture?"

_Yes, and remember how I said that if that capture didn't work out, some other writer would be next?_

"Yeah, diphead?"

_Well, MeganAgent13, guess who's next! _

Megan felt a sharp pain on her neck. A needle, no doubt. She tried to get up, but in a split second, her body became numb. It felt like she was in a led suit. Her eyelids started to get heavy. Meg had been injected with a tranquilizer! 'No', she thought, 'I won't go without a fight!' Megan moved groggily to the door of her room. She needed to get help, quick! But, she just didn't have the energy to make it. She then decided to turn around and face her enemy.

Meg looked at the ninja who injected her. It was a ninja dressed in a red suit. He still had the needle in his hand. The silver tip of the needle mocked her. It made fun of how easily it had dug it's way into her thin, fragile neck. It tormented her how it pumped the despised fluid into her bloodstream, slowing her and soon putting her into a deep sleep. Meg tried her best to fight the medicine, but it as too much. She took one step forward, staggered, and fell to the floor. The last thing she remembered before she let the darkness consume her was her whispering:

"I hate needles."

Meg stood in the darkness, where the only light was the small spotlight covering her. She had no idea of where she was. She could have been dead, for all she knew! And she knew a lot. Her IQ was 118! Well, that was when she was in fifth grade. She was much older, and probably much smarter now. Yes, it's true. The school geek had a crush on a penguin genius! She looked around, and saw nothing.

"Where am I?" She said aloud to herself. She could sense another person being there. Then, suddenly, she saw a shadow walk towards her.

"You're wherever you want to be, Megan."

Meg knew that voice! Just then, Kowalski stepped out of the shadows. He was smiling, for some reason.

"How'd you get here? And where is here? And how'd you get so big!" Meg just realized that she was looking up at Kowalski. Since she was human, she should have been looking down at him. Meg looked down at her hands, and gasped. They weren't hands anymore! They were flippers! Just then, Kowalski embraced Meg in a hug. If there was a prize for being extriemly confused, she would have won by a landslide! Then, Megan got the jist of all this.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Meg asked the dream Kowalski. He nodded.

"Yep, pretty much."

"Well, then. Thank you for the nice dream, but I need wake up so I can kick serious dolphin butt!" Megan said, backing away from the dream Kowalski. The dream Kowalski smiled and waved goodbye. Meg was immediately surrounded by blinding lights.

Meg sat up groggily to the sound of high pitched laughter. She was in a silver cage suspended by a small wire. She sat up quickly with a mad look on her face. There, in front of the cage, was the wannabe villian, Dr. Blowhole. He stared at her with am amused look on his face. Meg pushed her light brown hair back and wiped her glasses clean.

"What do you want, cyclops?" Meg was referring to the one eye thing. He sneered in a toothy grin.

"Oh, you were just talking in your sleep." He replied, trying to hold back a laugh. Meg crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"And that's so amusing, how?"

"Maybe this will ring a bell." Blowhole pretended to look like an innocent little girl sleeping. "Kowalski...Kowalski...Kowalski." The mad doctor burst into laughter. His lopster minions pretended to laugh with him. Meg looked furious.

"I am not obsessed! You're the one who's obsessed... with revenge!" Not the best comeback, but it would have to do.

"Tsk Tsk..typical human. Stupid and ignorant." Blowhole said with his back turned. Meg stomped her foot on the ground like an angry little girl.

"Hey! My IQ was 118 in the fifth grade! Now I'm a eighth grader! I am waaay smarter now!" Meg shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Arrogant, too." Blowhole said, without turning around. He pressed a button on his segaway. The screen on the supercomputer flickered and the penguin HQ appeared. All penguins were staring at Blowhole, annoyed.

"Blowhole, get off of our TV!" Skipper said angrily.

"Hold on, Skipper. You may want to hear this. I have captured a fanfiction girl!" Blowhole announced. Private gasped suddenly.

"What have you done with MasterMindHunter!" he yelled all of a sudden. Blowhole chuckled under his breath.

"No, not this time. Mastermind was a mistake and I will never dare capture her again. I have captured a Kowalski fangirl!"

Kowalski gasped when he saw who was in the cage.

"MeganAgent13!" Kowalski shouted at the top of his lungs. Meg just leaned against the side of the cage in a bored fashion. She raised her hand in the spock sign.

"Hey." Meg said lazily. Blowhole turned around and stared at the young fanfictioneer. He shook his head in dissaproval.

"No! You're a prisoner! You're supposed to look helpless and scared!" Blowhole looked at Meg, annoyed. The brave teen just rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here's my worried look." Meg said in her smart alec tone. She pathetically looked like she was scared. (Like Sam from ICarly) "Oh no...myeh..myeh..." Meg looked over to see the penguins smiling at her. Blowhole was steaming with rage.

"Well, anyway. Come and save her, if you dare-" Blowhole said before he was interrupted by Meg.

"I do NOT need saving! And you may wanna watch out before I go Jackie Chan on you!" Meg demonstrated by chopping her hand in the air.

"Who's Jackie Chan?" Blowhole asked. Meg gasped.

"OHMYGOD you don't know who Jackie Chan is?" Meg asked.

"No."

"Well, neither do I!" Meg laughed in his face. Blowhole turned around and faced the penguins on the screen.

"You may want to hurry before my temper wears out on this one, pengooins." Blowhole cackled and turned off the computer screen. He turned to face Meg with a sneer.

You know those things in movies where the villian and the good guy just have some sort of staring-contest? And whoever looks away would be the weaker person? Well, that was like what was happening there. Meg did not avert her gaze anywhere else. She just stared at him with a challenging look. Blowhole was no different. Finally, Blowhole gave a loud, annoyed sigh.

"Ugh! You are NOTHING like any of the fanfiction girls I have captured!" He shouted.

"And why is that?" Meg asked. Blowhole, who had turned away to attend to something, faced the young writer.

"Why is what?"

"Why am I so different from the other prisoners you've caught?" Meg asked. She crossed her arms, awaiting an answer.

"Well, you're not afraid of me, for starters. Second, you dare to call me things like 'Cyclops'. Third, you are very stubborn and I am really trying not to kill you now. Does that answer your question?" The mad dolphin explained. Meg nodded.

Then, Dr. Blowhole turned and left the main lair room. That was what Meg had been waiting for. Right when the doors closed, meg leaped in the air and grabbed the bar on the top of the cage. With that, she climbed up and squeezed through the bars. It was a good thing she was skinny! Then, she slid to the side of the cage and jumped. She stuck the landing. All of the lobsters turned around in shock.

Meg smiled and started to beat up the lobsters. Soon, they were all knocked out. Meg smiled and did a victory dance.

"Yeah! I did it! I beat up Blowhole minions! I beat up Blowhole's minions! Hey, look at me, I just saved the world!" Meg pointed to the nearest lobster. " And you just got your butt beat by a teenage girl! Haha!"

"Look who just decided to cut her life short by beating up my minions!" A voice said behind her.

Meg froze in her tracks. Slowly, she turned around to face Blowhole, who had entered the room unnoticed. Before she could react, the villian stuck a needle in her neck. She collapsed to the ground, but remained awake. Ten lobsters came and carried her to a medical table. The quickly strapped her down with metal clamps. She tried to struggle, but couldn't move a muscle.

"So, what do you think of my new paralyzing serum? Renders the victim paralyzed, but keeps them from blacking out! Bwahaha!" Blowhole laughed. Meg sneered at the dolphin.

"Well, you're probably wondering what I'm going to do to you, so I'll tell you. Since you have beaten my minions and almost escaped, I have reasoned that you are too dangerous to be kept alive. The pengooins are probably already on their way, so there is no need for you anymore." Blowhole explained as two lobsters wheeled in a medical cart. It was covered by a big white cloth. The mad dolphin dramatically removed the sheet, and Meg almost gasped.

The cart contained many hypodermic needles, each filled with a different colored liquid. Next to the needles were a bunch of different sized scalpels and knives. There was also many other bottles filled with chemicals and syrums. It didn't look like the young fanfictioneer was going to get out of this alive. As Meg was figuring out ways to escape, Blowhole picked out the first needle. It was filled with a clear liquid. Blowhole grinned.

"This needle is filled with myotoxic snake venom. It's symptoms include muscle spasms, stiffness, dryness of the throat, and blurry vision. I assure you it's not deadly, although it's quite uncomfortable." With that, the villian drove the needle into her neck.

Blowhole laughed as the symptoms of the snake venom took effect. Meg, unable to control herself, thrashed about in pain. He then took out another needle, one filled with yellow liquid, and stuck it in the exact spot on her neck where the first needle had been injected. Meg stopped thrashing and was able to regain her composure.

"As you can see, I have the anti-venom to all of these poisons. I have started with the weakest poison, and I'm going to gradually inject you with a stronger poison each time. I want to see how many poisons you can take before your heart gives out." Blowhole explained with an evil grin.

"You will never get away with this!" Meg screamed. Suddenly, she was able to get a foot free from the cuffs. Quickly, she kicked Blowhole as hard as she could. He stumbled back in suprize. Meg then was able to get her hands and other foot free. She immediately ran for the exit, but suddenly was traped by a net. She tried to untangle herself, but she just hung from the ceiling, unable to get free. Blowhole growled in irritation.

"That's it! I may have been mad before, but now I'm really ticked off! Obviously torturing is too slow a death for you, so I'll just skip the weak to mild poisons and go right to the most deadliest of all poisons! Black Mamba poison!" Blowhole shouted as he raised a needle filled with black liquid. Meg gasped, but tried to be brave.

"Yeah right!" Meg laughed when she looked at the door. Standing by the door, low and behold, were the penguins! Blowhole turned around.

"Well, pengooins! That took longer than I expected! Get lost?" Blowhole said.

"Actually, yes we did." Private said before getting slapped in the head by Skipper.

"Could've gotten here sooner?" Meg asked, finally able to get herself untangled. But before she could get to the penguins, though, a ray gun was pointed at her face.

"And to think, some fanfictioneers have a crush on you." Meg mumbled. Blowhole grinned.

"One more step, pengooins, and the girl gets it." Blowhole threatened. Suddenly, Meg pulled out a crowbar and whacked Blowhole on the back of the head. He was out cold.

"Yay for random objects!" meg cheered. Suddenly, she was engulfed in a bright light. All the could see was the penguins waving goodbye.

"Gah!" Meg shouted as she woke up. She had fallen asleep on the computer desk. She wiped the drool off the keyboard and got an idea of what to write. Instead of a new chapter, she decided to write a one-shot. And then she swore never to again drink mountain dew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, yet another wacky dream I had last night. I thought it'd be cool to write it. And yes, I had Mountain Dew before bedtime. I have got to stop drinking the stuff! Warning: Some of this stuff won't make any sense...Mostly cuz the dream didn't make much sense until the end.**

Chapter 2: The Spy

Megan looked at the tiny kittens with admiration. One was gray, the other one was brown and white, and the third one was black. They each looked up at her with wide, curious eyes from within their little cage in the back yard of her grandmother's house. Her little sister, Ashley, looked at her older sister with curiosity.

"Where did these kitties come from?" The little girl asked, her short brown curls bouncing with her head.

"We found them." A tall dude said. Megan didn't seem to notice that he was there. She didn't even know his name.

"Where did you find them?" Megan asked. The tall dude wiped his glasses and responded.

"It was so odd. We found them in a flood."

Megan and Ashley gasped, "A flood?"

The tall man nodded. He took a few steps back, and then suddenly he cleaned his glasses again. Weird, Megan thought, he already cleaned his glasses.

"It was quite weird. We found them by the ocean. With a dolphin." he said. Then, suddenly he was gone.

"A dolphin?" Megan whispered to herself. Something just clicked in her head, like by instinct. Could it be...no. It couldn't be...Could it? Megan shoved the idea from her mind and took her little sister inside for ice cream. Suddenly, the teenager noticed that one of the kittens had gotten out of it's cage. Megan smiled and started to run after the tiny kitten. Finally, after the kitten ran through the little hole in the tall blue fence, Megan opened the fence gate and caught the tiny cat.

"Gotcha. Now, let's get you back to your brother and sister." The teenager cooed. But, when she turned around, the gate had vanished. Next, the kitten disappeared. Megan, who started to panic, looked around her. But the only thing she saw was...ocean? Weird. Suddenly, she saw a large brick house with a large swimming pool appear in front of her.

"Please have people here. Maybe they'll know what's going on." Megan whispered as she knocked on the door. Then, a country-style couple appeared next to her, startling the young teen. Megan figured that they must've been in the back yard.

"Um...hello." she said. The husband and wife responded in unison.

"Hiya!"

Megan didn't know why she said what she said next, but something was just shouting at her in the back of her head. It was just bugging her out of wits end. So she asked what her mind told her to ask.

"Can I see the dolphin, please?" Megan finally said. She didn't know why, but something told her that the swimming pool in their yard was the place to look. If she just saw the dolphin, she could tell if her suspicions were true or not. If her suspicions weren't true, and it was just her paranoia, she could just move on. But why was there a little voice in her head screaming that it was what she thought.

The country couple showed her to the back yard. All that was there was a large, square swimming pool. Megan slowly walked up to the edge. She took a deep breath and looked into the pool. To her relief, there wasn't a dolphin in the pool. But there was an alligator. Odd. Megan was about to walk away, when she heard the country couple talking behind her.

"Well ain't that odd. There wuz a dalphin in there. Wonder wat happened?" They said. That's when Megan came to a weird conclusion.

She was right all along! He must've escaped and swapped places with the gator! After pondering, she came to a decision. She was going to find out what the heck was going on!

Even if it killed her.

Suddenly, a dark blue van pulled up next to her. The side door opened to reveal three identical secret agents. Well, one was a girl and was blonde, but the other two were identical. They pointed to Megan, who decided to listen to them and get in the van. As soon as she stepped in, she was strapped into a chair. What was weird was the fact that it was facing the wall.

"Wait, who are you people?" Megan asked, confused.

One of the agents showed her a badge. It was gold and very shiny.

"We're a league of secret agents. Our names are classified and top secret. All you need to know is that now we have our secret weapon." he explained.

Megan looked at him, still confused. "Secret weapon?"

The three agents looked at her like she was crazy. "You don't know? The secret weapon is you."

That was when Megan did the biggest spit take of her life.

"Umm...what! I'm not a weapon! I'm a girl!" Megan protested. The three agents laughed. The blonde agent spoke up,

"Then why were you looking for-"

"I was curious! I didn't wanna be a spy!" Megan interrupted. Suddenly, the wall in front of her opened up to view an underground secret tunnel. She looked to her left and gazed in awe as they pulled up next to a secret door. The blond spy sighed and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, we know you aren't exactly thrilled about this. But you are the only girl who knows enough about this. And you're the only one who can go undercover...where he is." she explained. Megan looked confused.

"What do you mean, 'where he is'?"

The three spies looked at her and said in unison, "He's hidden at a high school." And with that, they pushed her out of the van. "Just blend in, get info, and get out. We'll be back here in three hours to pick you up. It's simple!" And with that, they sped away.

"Simple...how?" The teenager said to herself as she opened the secret door, revealing an elevator. She sighed and stepped inside. Seriously, how was she going to get info in a high school? Where was she going to even start looking? Suddenly, the elevator activated and started going up at a rapid speed, knocking Megan to the floor. She stood up and dusted herself off, when suddenly the elevator stopped. Again Megan fell to the floor. This time, the door swung open to reveal a small hallway.

"Doors and hallways. Why is it always doors and hallways?" Megan mumbled as she trudged down the hallway. Before she opened the door, she took a deep breath and gave herself a pep talk.

"Okay, Megan, it's simple. You go in, get info, and get out. I just gotta blend in. How hard can it be?" she whispered to herself. After that, she took a deep breath and opened the door a little so she could peek in. It became clear to her that blending in wouldn't be so easy. As she looked around at the high school, she saw that every student had a red shirt on. Before she could be noticed, she quickly closed the door in front of her and pondered on her situation.

"Okay, so blending in won't be so easy. Think, Megan, think!" the teenager said while pacing. Suddenly, hanging on a small nail on the wall, was a small red shirt identical to the students' shirts. Letting out a sigh of relief, Megan quickly took the shirt off the wall and slipped it on. It was a little bit tight, but man did it compliment her figure! Megan took out a mirror from her pocket and looked herself over.

"Well, this should work. Now I'll fit right in!" She said as she re-opened the door and stepped into the high school. Every student was quickly walking in rhythm in the same direction. The walls were white with a tan hue to it. Furthermore the high school was HUGE! Megan stood in awe at everything she saw. Suddenly, a teenage boy with reddish-blonde hair noticed her and quickly walked up to her.

_"What are you doing? You can't just stand around here! You're gonna get into trouble!" _He said in a hushed whisper as he grabbed Megan's wrist and pulled her into the crowd of speed-walking students.

"You must be new. Good thing we met, or you could've gotten in serious trouble." The teenage boy explained. Megan presumed that he was just a kid. Nothing more than a regular kid.

"Um...yeah. I...uh...got lost. Thanks." Megan nervously said. "Um...what's your name?"

"The name's Red." He said with a smile. "And your name is?"

Megan, who didn't want to be discovered, quickly came up with a fake name.

"Ruby. M-my name's Ruby." she replied. Red grinned and nudged her shoulder.

"You'd be the first to get lost here, you know. Pretty much everyone's so scared, they can't afford to mess up." he said. Megan looked at him with confusion.

"Scared? Of what?" she asked. Red immediately looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You're kidding, right? _Who wouldn't be scared of him, Ruby!_" Red asked her in a hushed whisper. Megan looked at him.

"Who?"

Red was about to respond when a loud beeping noise started to sound throughout the hallways. Megan started to cover her ears, but Red grabbed her arm and started to pull her along with the other students, who started to walk even faster down the hallway.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Red shouted over the noise. He, Megan, and the other students quickly walked along the hallways. The weird thing was, when Megan looked around at the other students' faces, she could clearly read the fear in their eyes. But before the young girl could contemplate on what they were afraid of, they all come to a large door. Over it was a sign that said, "Boss Planning Room." Weird, Megan thought.

When they walked through the door, they entered a huge auditorium. It looked somewhat like a movie theater, with many rows of red seats. Also there was a control panel and a white screen on what seemed to be a stage. Megan, to avoid being spotted, started to make her way up the isles of stairs to the top back row of red seats, when Red stopped her.

"Hey, where are ya going?"

Thinking she had been discovered, she started to mumble nervously. Red shook his head and smiled.

"Trust me. I'm an important guy here. So I get to sit in the front. Come on, Ruby!" He said as he pulled on Megan's wrist to get her to follow him to the front. Megan reluctantly followed him. There was no point in arousing suspicion by making a big deal out of it. So she and Red sat in the front, the very front. The teenage girl could just imagine the beads of sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Just keep cool." Megan whispered to herself. Red, who overheard, looked at her with confusion.

"What?" Red asked.

"Uh...I said 'This place rules!'." Megan stuttered with a fake smile. Red rolled his eyes at her and looked at the screen as the room started to go dark.

Megan tried to assess the situation. This might've been just another school assembly. Her school had them all the time! Yeah, this might just be a meeting with principal and the other students of the school. No biggie, right? But why did it feel so wrong? Why was there a voice in the back of her head screaming, _"Get out now! Run while you still can! Get out of there! Danger! Danger! Run!" _

But before she could consider the weird thought, a familiar voice started to emit from the speakers.

"For far too long, we have been suppressed by many things. Humans, animal hunters, and even nature itself!" the voice echoed through the auditorium. Megan's eyes went wide. She knew that voice! But what did he mean by 'we'?

"But the greatest threat to our schemes is none other than those black and white birds! Those pesky pen-goo-ins! But today, that threat will be eliminated once and for all by yours truly.."

A red dot appeared. It glowed there, in the dark, for about a second or two. And suddenly, a spotlight activated on the stage, revealing a dolphin with a mechanical eye on a segway.

"Dr. Blowhole!" he continued with a menacing smile.

Megan silently gasped and sat uneasily in her chair. As she tried to keep calm, she calculated the probability of getting caught.

'Okay,' she thought, 'a dolphin super-villain is on a stage less than ten feet away from you. You're in the front row and in great danger of being compromised. So unless I keep my cool, I'm dead!'

"So, allow me to explain my plan to you all." The mad dolphin continued, "I have tried many times to destroy those pen-goo-ins with lasers, spikes, bombs, and many other things. It has become clear to me that the only source of power strong enough to destroy them once and for all is the power of the sun!" Suddenly, the screen behind him lit up and showed a satellite picture of the sun.

"I shall harness the sun's powerful energy and once and for all get rid of the pen-goo-ins! How will I do that, you ask? With this!" Blowhole said as he pressed a button on the control panel. Suddenly, a large machine rose from the ground next to him. It looked like a weird cross between a ray gun, a bug zapper, and a vacuum cleaner.

"With this, I will harness the power of the sun and once those pen-goo-ins are gone, I will control all the world!" A villainous laugh echoed through the auditorium, and all the other red-shirted students clapped.

"And now, to prove the extreme power of my invention, called 'The Sun Stealer', I shall demonstrate it's power." And with that, a cage lowered into view. Inside the cage was a tiny mouse, inanely nibbling on a piece of cheese. Blowhole then activated a switch, making the machine hum to life. The glass vacuum part of the contraption was filled a little with a yellow liquid. Megan knew that it was only a small part of the sun's energy, but it was enough to kill someone.

The ray gun part of the machine started to glow a violent yellow, making Megan and the other students wince in discomfort. Then, as the mouse swallowed the last bit of cheese, the ray gun blasted a yellow-white laser. A blinding white light pierced through the darkness, and when Megan looked back at the stage, the mouse was gone. All that was left was a pile of ash.

"No!"

The word came out of her mouth before Megan had a chance to stop it. Now, all of the students in red shirts were looking at her. Some of them were in shock, others had angry glares. Megan bit her lip and mentally slapped herself. She looked up at the stage, and saw the slightly amused, partially surprised Blowhole.

"Well, it seems we have ourselves an unwelcome guest." he said with a grin. That's when Megan decided that it was time for her to go.

"Come on, Red! Let's get out of here!" Megan said. She grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him out of his seat so they could get out of this nuthouse! But for some reason, he wouldn't budge. Megan tried to pull harder.

"Come on, Red! This isn't a high school like you thought it was! If we stay here, we'll be in danger!" she explained. At this point, Blowhole was laughing. And, oddly enough, so was Red. Megan stared at him with a puzzled look.

"Red?"

At that exact moment the teenage boy stood up, grabbed Megan by the arms, and forced her to her knees. The girl tried to get away, but he was too strong. Blowhole stopped laughing and looked at the boy who had just betrayed her.

"Eeeeexcellent work, Red One. You have done well." he said with an evil grin. Megan looked over her shoulder and glared at the boy.

"Red One? You slimy son of a b-b-boy!" she said angrily through her teeth. Red chuckled and started to pull the struggling girl onto the stage. She struggled as hard as she could to get away, occasionally letting out a few choice words under her breath. Once Red finally managed to get her on the stage, Blowhole approached Red, who was still trying to hold onto the thrashing girl. The villain rolled his eye at the lobster/boy who was failing to hold onto her, grabbed a hold of Megan's hair, and gave it a quick pull. The teenage girl stopped her struggling and was forced to look at the mad dolphin.

Blowhole glared at Megan, who didn't seemed frightened at all of him. After a few minutes, Blowhole realized something. This particular girl seemed familiar. What was it...the kidnapping! Of coarse! This was the penguin fangirl MeganAgent13 that he had kidnapped before!

"So...we meet again, MeganAgent13! What a surprise!" the dolphin said. Megan stood up and sneered back at the glaring fish...er...dolphin. (Me: Lol XD)

"Hmmm...I didn't exactly expect you, fish-face, to be here either! You look uglier than I remember!" The teenager laughed at her joke. Blowhole chuckled under his breath.

"And you haven't changed a bit. Still the arrogant, stubborn teenage human like last time. Only, you look a little older. How long has it been now, a year?"

"As I recall, it's been a year and three months. And what a very peaceful year and three months it has been!" Megan answered, standing up as straight as she could to prove that she wasn't at all scared of the bottle-nosed freak.

"Well then," Blowhole said, "I hope you've enjoyed those 'peaceful months' because you're life is about to be thrown into a living heck! Lobsters, tie her up and warm up the machine! It's time for a larger test on a larger subject!"

**CLIFFHANGER! PART 2 WILL BE UP SOON! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
